


Boo

by soare



Series: Y'know, he likes you. [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, felix's cloak is pretty awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/pseuds/soare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan is fond of Felix's cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/gifts).



> based off of this [incredibly cute headcanon](http://felix-pan.tumblr.com/post/67626188485/headcanon-that-peter-likes-to-steal-felixs-cloak).

Peter Pan is like the wind.

He comes and goes as he pleases, all in a blink of an eye too.

So it doesn’t really surprise Felix when he notices an arm snaked around from behind him and wiry, nimble fingers undid the rope clasp that held together his cloak. The heavy fabric easily slid off of his shoulders, and Felix turned around in his seat on the log just in time to see Pan swinging the cloak around, until it rested on his own shoulders, and then securing it with a simple knot in the front.

And with that, Pan turned on his heels and skipped off to where the rest of the lost boys were dancing and playing around the camp fire.

It was quite a ridiculous sight. Naturally, the cloak was too long and big on Pan’s smaller frame. The cloak was long enough that it reached down to his knees, and one could say that Felix’s cloak was swallowing him up. Right now, however, their fierce leader didn’t care for the lengthiness as he was spinning around and prancing about, fanning out Felix’s cloak in sync with his wildly animated movements.

Yet, as ridiculous as it looks, Felix couldn’t help huff out a light chuckle when his eyes caught the other boy’s. In return, Pan playfully wiggled his eyebrows while flashing a daring smirk at Felix (as if silently saying “I look good in this, don’t I?”).

When a lost boy crossed Felix’s line of sight, Pan had disappeared only to reappear right behind the blonde lost boy. He used his arms to spread open the oversized cloak and then leaned forward to wrap his arms and the cloak around Felix’s neck.

“Boo,” Pan smiled as he rested his chin on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Boo,” Felix returned with a smile of his own.


End file.
